


Staying the Course

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dom and Mia's home garage, when Dom has just told Brian about his father, the road beneath them changes direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying the Course

**Author's Note:**

> This story ~~should be blamed entirely upon~~ was written for [](http://foolme8.livejournal.com/profile)[**foolme8**](http://foolme8.livejournal.com/). Thank you, [](http://hypertwink.livejournal.com/profile)[**hypertwink**](http://hypertwink.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dine.livejournal.com/profile)[**dine**](http://dine.livejournal.com/), for your betas. I take full responsibility for any remaining problems.

"I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters -- not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free." Dom lets his words hang in the air until it grows thick with them. His back is to the car that's clean of the damage inflicted by -- or on -- Linder now. Those images are sharp as day in Brian's mind anyway.

Even the breeze coming in the open door halts, as Brian uncrosses his arms and slowly gets to his feet. His chest feels so tight that all his inner organs might have shut down, too. He knows Dom is done talking now, but the next move -- the first move -- still has to be Dom's.

When Dom steps up, the wind starts blowing again, and when Dom kisses him, quickly and roughly, it roars motor-loud past Brian. He shuts his eyes to block its intensity.

Dom's lips are firm and dry and, fuck, _lush_. It doesn't so much shock as _jolt_ Brian like a spark against his tongue, pushing out to taste the sweat on Dom's upper lip. The saltiness makes him blink. Dom grabs his shoulders, and Brian stares at the way Dom's eyes darken when Brian's hands find his waist and pull them together from head to toe.

Brian isn't sure how to hold him, just closes his hands around muscles and cloth and bone as if they form a wheel. His fingers slide around the hard curves.

He ducks his head for another kiss, this one a slow tease he initiates. Urging Dom's mouth open with his own, he licks into it, wet, and widening for him. A slight liquor tang is in there from the beer Dom was drinking between jobs at the store, and Brian chases the flavor, sliding his tongue around Dom's and over his teeth, his palate, the inside of his cheeks, everywhere.

Dom slides his palms up and around so his fingers curve into Brian's hair. His dick is getting hard, nudging Brian's hip, and Brian shifts their hips to line it up with his own stiff cock, to rub them together.

Languid acceptance vanishing, Dom thrusts sharply against him once, twice, and again. His teeth scrape over Brian's tongue, then he pulls away. Before Brian can speak or try to kiss him again, Dom presses him back down onto the chair and steps backward, almost but very clearly _not_ leaning against the car.

Dom closes his hand over the bulge in his pants. Meeting Brian's gaze, he says, "You want it," just slowly enough that it could be a question.

Knowing that it _isn't_ doesn't keep Brian from answering clearly. In exchange for how much he's just been given, he wants to be as honest as possible. "Yeah."

He thinks those will be the last words again, but this time he miscalculated.

Dom moves in close. He stays standing while he unbuttons his shirt and pants, which fall, along with his black pair of boxer-briefs, to the floor. He wraps one fist around the base of his cock and growls, "Then suck it," with "please" as an afterthought.

His voice seems even thicker and deeper when it hits Brian's ears. The words _thick_ and _deep_ are overwhelming his thoughts anyway, with Dom's full, hard cock steered toward his mouth.

Gripping his own thighs tightly, Brian runs his tongue over his lips. He catches Dom's gaze for a second. It's so intense that he has to look away, has to lean in, has to flick his tongue out again, now close enough to sweep the cut head of Dom's cock. Dom shudders, just barely -- just enough to make Brian want more.

He tongues the slit, and another swift lick, from the head to the webbing between Dom's thumb and forefinger where they grip him makes Dom groan. His thumb has a blackened grease spot that Brian tastes accidentally before spitting and leaving a big wet streak along Dom's cock.

Parting his lips wider, he sucks in the head. He takes a little more, breathes awkwardly through his nose, takes a little more, and accepts a little more when Dom thrusts forward, feeding Brian his cock.

It's good -- shit, it's _really_ good, better than he could have guessed -- even if he still can't draw much breath and another thrust just smacked his head into the metal support pole behind him.

The wet streak is invisible inside his mouth now, but Dom is a heavy and very tangible weight there on his tongue. His lips are against Dom's fingers again, oil slick and nowhere near as smooth as his hard cock. The familiar smell and unfamiliar taste are driving Brian sort of crazy, his heartbeat sort of wild, but maybe he needs this to be like that.

 _He **needs** this._

And, okay, his pants are too fucking tight.

The chair creaks when he eases back to suck just the head of Dom's cock again. Yanking his shirt out of his waistband, popping the button and lowering the zip of his pants, Brian digs into his boxers, and Christ, the dick in his hand is definitely glad to see the dick in his mouth. It feels like vice versa, too. Dom is jerking forward, grunting loudly, and his strained knuckles are as white as if the bone were poking through his fingers.

Brian curls his tongue. It earns him a small shot of bitter liquid on the tip and another grunt that torques into a high whine. He can't make himself look up to see Dom's expression again.

He squeezes himself once and releases. He uses both hands to pry open Dom's and guide it back into his hair, and he wraps his hands back around Dom's hips. With his fingers cupping Dom's ass, he clenches and unclenches his fists, changing gears and hitting the gas, absorbing the sudden force as he pulls Dom toward him hard.

It's a damn obvious hint, and whatever else he might be, Dom isn't stupid. He pushes in unevenly, pulls out enough to adjust the angle. And then he drives in, and in, and in again, deeper each time. The way he fucks Brian's mouth, Brian can't help dropping one hand to his own cock and stroking.

Brian's fist tightens and moves faster on his cock to match the clutch of his mouth around Dom's. He has to follow the rhythm, the speed, and the course that Dom sets. The power he's giving up and being shown just makes Brian harder -- makes him suck harder -- until Dom is coming in his mouth, on his tongue.

Dom shouts, not quite Brian's name and not quite anything else.

The wet, hot rush on his tongue keeps Brian from doing anything other than groan while he tries to swallow it all. Jerking roughly, his hand slips past Dom's slowing pace. Dom begins pulling out right when Brian hits the edge; he pulses over his fist with the head of Dom's cock still stretching his lips.

And then his mouth is empty, sagging open like his come-streaked pants, and Dom has already turned to dress. Brian wipes his hands on his pants and tucks himself into them. By the time he's presentable, Dom is completely put together, standing near the -- _shit_ , wide open -- door and staring toward the street.

Once Brian steps closer, Dom turns to stare at him instead. That doesn't help Brian decipher the look in his eyes or all the reasons why Dom's voice might be dragging as he says, "Thank you."

Giving the standard response would be ridiculous, even if the rest of this weren't so fucked up. Brian lifts a hand in Dom's direction but swerves it toward himself, through his hair.

Dom watches him silently.

"I'm not breaking anybody's heart," Brian finally replies, his own still racing, and he meant to be _asking_ that, except he probably wouldn't get a straight answer either way.

"That's right." Dom nods at him. "You're not. Now let's go, so you can clean yourself up for my sister." He jerks his head toward the door and waits for Brian to take the lead.

And he does, walks out into the sunlight and more lies, but the damp, darker spot on his pants and the buzz like a gunned engine in his lips, those are real.

  


\- end - 

  



End file.
